realm of dreams: the jester tale
by zacherylanderson
Summary: This is a tale of a romance and adventure but also of ,hurt ,angst ,and a little bit of comady. As we join one of the original nightmarin Jackle. p.s. in chapter 7 i do not mean any one who revews it all a joke and is meant to joke about how much yaoi is out on the internet
1. prologue:the tale begins

Our tale begins in a strange realm known as nightopia. A land of dreams... But also of nightmares. There is two types of creatures in nightopia the nightopians and the nightmarin. The nightopians are a peaceful race. They create good dreams and are adorable. Then there is the nightmarin who are the one's who make the nightmares and have horns.

Our tale revolves around a very strange nightmarin who is different then the rest. This one nightmarin has a hidden past that is yet to be known by other's. This is the tale of jackle the mantle and of one forgotten legend that would make him a hero.


	2. Chapter 1: the plan is go

In a creepy room full of creepy toys and a very spooky Jack in the box was a nightmarin that looked like he was some sort of jester but there was one thing about him that was very creepy. He was nearly invisible and unlike most nightmarin his horns were curved forward instead of them being curved back. He wore a mantle that was Orange white and with a bit of blue at the tip. He wore gloves and boots that were the same colour as his mantle.

_oh come on why won't this stupid thing work! _Said the nightmarin. _I got to figure out how to use this ideya to work or my plan is going to go down the drain! _

_Sir your plan is not going as antisipated is it._ said a new nightmarin. He has green skin a purple magician shirt and a purple top hat and wore a monocle. but one thing about has that he does not have legs but instead he has a tail.

_Chameleon how was your misson to Wiseman old castle to find out how he used this stupid ideya. _Said the nightmarin with the mantle

_Well I was able to find out that you must use a spell that was hidden in the realm of the waking world Lord Jackle. _

_But how to get to the waking is the big question _said Jackle.

_I think I may know how to do that._

_How? _said Jackle

_by using the ideya you have right there and putting it near the edge of the dream gate it will open a portal to the waking realm. _said chameleon.

_then let get to the waking realm._


	3. Chapter 2: trouble arises

in a place were everything was black there was a girl with pink hair, pink eyes, an orange shirt with pink on the ends, red shorts, and orange shoes.

_no stay away from me! _said the girl.

_now why would i do that and just leave you when i could just go ahead and make you my toy. _said a find with a dark and menacing voice, and a dark clock.

_no just leave me alone! some one help! _said the girl.

_oh no no no no my dear Claris i will not leave you alone for you are to be my bride HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_no no no!_

_s_he then woke up from the nightmare.

_oh. it was just a dream. _said Claris.

_claris time to get up breakfest is ready. _said claris's mother.

_okay mom i'll be down in a sec. _said Claris.

_was it a dream or was it a vision. _thought Claris.

soon after breckfest.

_Claris are you allright? _said Claris's dad

_ya dad i just had a strange dream is all. _said Claris

_oh look at the time you have to get to school soon dear. _said Claris's mom.

_allright mom see you later.  
_

* * *

some ware at the dream gate.

_are we almost there yet Chamelen. _said Jackle

_yes sir in fact we are almost there all we have to do is get past owl before we reach the edge of the dream gates_. said Chamelen.

_good then we can finaly get this ideya to work_. said Jackle.

_yes then you can rule all of nightmare... but i must ask. why is that ideya so importent anyway?_ said Chamelen.

_this is no ordinary ideya! this is the ideya of light the most powerful ideya in all of nightopia. not only that but also the very thing that gave Wizeman his power. _said Jackle

_wait that gave wizeman his power? _

_yes and soon i will have the power to control_ _the world it's self. _said Jackle

_yes and by the way your over a clif right now. _said Chamelen.

_hu?_ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _ *THUMP*

_sir are you all right._ said Chamelen.

_ow... ya i'm alright but am i close to the the edge of the dream gate yet._ said Jackle.

_infact your right in front of it sir._

_cool that's realy lucky now lets get to the waking world._ said Jackle.

but what he did not know was that he would find something else of interest.

* * *

meanwhile in the waking world at Claris's school.

_hey Claris over here._ said a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, green pants, and blue shoe's.

_oh hey Elliot how's are you. _said Claris

_now how is that a way to treat an old friend and mabe your future boy friend. _*wink* said Elliot.

_uh... i know you only like me for how i look and your only a good friend and nothing else. _said Claris.

that made Elliot a bit ticked off.

_listen her you you are going to be my girl if you like it or not!_

Claris was now scared more then in her nightmare.

_hey guy how's it going. _said a girl with blonde hair tied in a pony tail, white shirt, pink coat, blue skirt, black pants, and red shoe's.

_stay out of this Helen!_ said Elliot.

_well you should know that school is about to start._ said Helen.

soon Claris is about to leave when Elliot stoped her

_don't think this is over just yet Claris. i'l see you after school._ said Elliot.

things are starting to get more intense for our friend Claris.

* * *

soon someplace else in the waking world.

_so this is the waking world. it is more calm then i thought it would be._ said Jackle.

_well that is a surprise but there is one thing that i forgot to tell you about._ said Chamelen

_and what's that?_ said Jackle.

_that you can't fly in the waking world. _

_oh and how is that a problem._ said Jackle.

_because your 500 feet in the air._ said Chamelen

_oh come on you got to be kidding me._ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..._

meanwhile after school Claris was trying to avoid Elliot.

_hey Claris what are you doing?_ said a boy with blonde hair, red shirt, long sleeved undershirt, a yellow and blue vest, grey shorts, and blue and yellow shoe's.

_not now Will i'm hiding from Elliot. said Claris. _

_why are you hiding from him? isn't he your friend? _said Will

_ya but he went nut's when i said that we were only friends. then he said that i would be his if i liked or not! _said Claris.

_oh man that is a good reason to hide from him. by the way do you hear something? _said will.

back with Jackle.

_...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _*thump* _ow._ said Jackle.

_sir are you okay._ said Chamelen.

_ya but do you know were the place with the spell is?_

_well i have a area it might be in but you may not like the idea of it._ said chamelen.

_were do i need to go to get to the spell._ said jackle.

_you have to go through a feld that was setup with traps that only work on nightmaren... _

_oh well that will be okay i know how to get through traps and pits._ said Jackle

_and a school full of people._

_a crud can't i just wait for them all to... wait what going on over there_? said jackle.

_Claris don't you dare think that you can get away from me so easy._ said Elliot.

_so your here too huh Elliot._ said Jackle.

_ahhaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! h... how a... are y.. you in the r... real world._ said Elliot.

_well that a long story so i'l just say one thing._

_and what's that?_ said Elliot.

boo!

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ *zip* and so Elliot ran away like a little baby.

_hahaha! that was funny._ said Jackle.

_sir your objective._ said Chamelen.

_oh right the objective. now let just wait for the rest of them to leave._

* * *

soon Claris was going to go home when Elliot came running strait at her but ran right past saying " Jackle is going to kill everone run for your live's".

_what was that all about. _thought Claris.

_hey did you see that?_ said will.

_ya but did he just say Jackle?_

_ya he did. so?_ said will

_it's a long story i'l tell you later okay._ said Claris

_okay see ya. _

_why did he just run past me whale saying that Jackle was going to kill everone. _thought Clairs.

meanwhile with Jackle.

_so how i'm i going to get back to nightmare? _said Jackle

_uh oh... i forgot about that part. it say's here that you need a red ideya in order to get back to nightmare._ said Chamelen.

_where am i going to get a red ideya... *evil smile* ... oh i just got a great idea._

_and i think your going to take the ideya from the one who beat you._ said Chamelen.

_no i'm going to take it from Elliot_. said Jackle.

_wait you don't know where he even is._

_actually i think i may have a very good idea of where he is._ said Jackle.

* * *

_hello dear how was school today._ said Claris's dad.

_not so good dad. first Elliot was hitting on me again but after that he yelled at me and i'l be his if i like it or not._ said Claris.

_my that's terrible. he can't make you like him if you don't like him that way he like's you._ said Claris's mom.

_i know but then Helen intervened and he said he would continue it after school but i decided that i would hid but when i thought he was running towards me he ran right past saying nonsense._

_well you can get some rest up stairs and i'll call the school and try to get you some time of school to sort this out._ said Claris's dad

_okay dad good night._ said Claris

soon sleep had come to Claris but the nightmare from last night has started where it left off at.

_hahahahahahahahahahaha!_ said the man.

_stay away from her you fiend._ said someone else from the shadows.

_hu!?_ *wham*_ ow!_ said the man

_who are you?_ said Claris.

_i'm am your protector. but now it is time for you to wake up._ said the man with wing's on his back.

soon she awoke the next day.

* * *

i_s the cost clear yet Chamelen?_ said Jackle.

_it now clear to get to the spell sir._ said Chamelen.

_yes now let get this thing started._

soon he was kreping past the school to get to the spell but when he got to the foot ball field.

*spring* *wush*_ hu? wow! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! who put a sping loaded arrow trap in a foot ball filed!?_ said Jackle.

soon after that trap. Jackle soon in counterd another trap but this one...

*step's on a button* *Indiana Jone's theme start playing* *rolling sound appears*

_hu? oh crud! who put's a boulder in a school hallway!? is the guy who made this stinking insane?! _said Jackle.

soon after that.

*beep*

_oh come on not another tr..._ *splash* get's hit with a bucket of water. ... _ap._ said Jackle.

well at least it was not as bad as the the other two you had to go through. said Chamelen.

ya... by the way am i close to the spell yet?

well by were you are i would say that you only have to get past one more room to get to the spell.

oh. well if that's all i... wait i hear something.

in the next room over.

_**are you sure that this plan will help me gain control of nightmare and gain Claris's hand in marriage?**_said a man in a cloak.

_yes my master this plan can not fail. _said a monster like nightmaren.

_hey i'm the only one that can rule nightmare you two bone head's. _said Jackle.

_**you idiet you did not check if no one was near by you must kill him now! **_said the man in the cloak.

_yes_ master. said the nightmaren.

_who are you anyway?_

_my name is dark flame and you are toast. _

_no i'm going to be the ruler of all nightmare and my name is Jackle the mantle._

_YOU are Jackle you have got to be kidding me. you are Jackle the 3'rd level 1 meran. hahahaha._

_and you are just an idiet who can't see that i just cut you in two with a playing card. _

_what?_ said dark flame.

*slip* *fwume* then the nightmaren burst into flame letting out a ear piercing scream._ aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
_

_that will teach you to mess with Jackle the mantle._

_sir are you all right._ said Chamelen.

_ya i just ran into a little trouble that's all so were is the spell?_

_well i was trying to tell you that the spell was hidden in an old globe in the room your in right now._ said Chamelen

_well that will be..._ *see's the room is filled with globes*_ ... oh crud. this will take all..._ *see's the spell is flouting in the air from the globe that he cut along with black flame*_ ... never mind i found it._

_that's great new's sir now all you need now is a red ideya._ said Chamelen.

_ya so you go and enter elliot's dream and get that._

_wait what!? why do i have to get it?_

_because i'm in the waking world so i can't get a red ideya because ideya only appear in nightopia. _

_oh ya... wait i' just throw the ideya of light into the waking world where you fell into the waking world. then you get it and return to the dream world. _said Chamelen.

okay that sound's like a good plan.

so are hero just met his first enemy. but will there be other's?


	4. Chapter 3: the goal revealed

soon at the area were Jackle landed.

_am i in the right place?_ said Jackle.

_in fact sir you are right under it._ said Chamelen.

_good then drop the ideya!_

*wosh* *BONK* _Ow! Hey be more carful next time you knuckle head._

_sorry sir._ said Chamelen.

_now it's time to use the spell. okay here i go..._ **from the darkness comes a light. and from the light there comes a darkness. cause without darkness there is no light. and then comes a power from within the night!**

soon power flows into Jackle from the ideya.

_yes i feel the power flowing trough me_.

meanwhile close by

_so he got the power after he beat dark flame?_ said a nightmaren with a sniper rifle for an arm.

_yes he was the one to over hear the boss's conversation with dark_ flame. said a nightmaren with blade's all over his arms.

_so should we report back to the boss shadow slash._ said the nightmaren with the sniper rifle arm.

_yes we should tell him blaster knight. _said shadow slash.

back with are hero who was starting to flouting in the air.

_yes i am now the most powerful nightmaren in all of nightopia. _

_sir are you okay? _said chamelen.

_i'm fine. i'll meet with you in a few minutes._ said Jackle.

_in a few minutes sir? _

_ya i got something i got to do before i get back._ said Jackle with a smirk on his face.

_now let's take one of my new powers for a test drive._

*poof* and soon he was gone.

meanwhile at Elliot's house

_i got to stop staying up so late i thought i saw Jackle at school_

*poof* Jackle appears._ ya you might want to do that. oh and by the way WEGIE TIME!_

soon Elliot was lifted up by his underpants that were soon pulled over his head.

_ow!_

_see ya later punk._ said jackle.

*poof* soon jackle was gone again.

soon back in nightopia.

*poof* Jackle appears once again.

_i'm back._ said Jackle.

_what was it you had to do sir_. said Chamelen.

_i just wanted to give that brat Elliot a wegie before i got back._

_okay sir so what are you going to do with the ideya._ said Chamelen.

_i'm going to build my castle you numskull._ said Jackle.

_oh and here i thought you were going to give it back._ said a nightmaren that needs no introduction.

_Reala you know no mater what you do you can't make Wizeman's revival any faster._ said Jackle.

_but it will stop you from starting a rebellion._ said Reala.

_why would i start a rebellion when i could just start my own kingdom outside nightmare._

_WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?! _said Reala.

_no because i know the full power of this ideya unlike Wizeman_. said Jackle.

_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? ONLY WIZEMAN HAS EVER KNOWN HOW TO USE THAT THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

_oh ya? THEN SEE THE TRUE POWER OF THE_ **MEGA IDEYA!**

soon over on the edge of both the dream gate and nightmare a new land was forming from the dark abyss and soon city's were starting to form on the new land.

jackle had done it. he had done what Wizeman could not. he created a new world.

_impossible. how could you create a new world. only dreamer's can make them. _said Reala.

_this is the true power of the mega ideya, the power to create new worlds and travel to the waking world and still have your powers._

_WHAT!? how is that even possible!? _said Reala.

_because the mega ideya was made by the life blood of all Ni__ghtopia..._

_you mean... _said Reala.

_yes the grand ideya is real..._

OKAY STOP RIGHT THERE. sai... wait why am i doing this this is my story.

okay so this is the only time you will see me break the forth wall but i need to tell you what the grand ideya is.

the grand ideya was said to be created by the first dreamer and that created all of the dream world.

doing this also created the nightopians and long after the nightmaren.

after a very long time the grand ideya was soon only as an old tale from long ago.

okay now back to the story.

_...and with the mega ideya's power i could just make my own empire._ said Jackle.

_but there still a reason that you could start a rebellion._

_okay how about a deal..._

_a deal...?_ said Reala.

_yes a deal i give you the mega ideya one week before wieman comes back and i don't mess with nightmare._

_hmmm... and how am i going to believe that for a second?_ said Reala.

_because you can use this spell to make it so i can't break my word._ said Jackle.

_hmmm okay but if you break your word you are going to regret ever messing with me._

_okay so use the spell now._

_okay okay **beyond your power comes a curse that will only get worse if you break your promise to me you shall die most gruesomely.**_

soon the spell made jackle have chains appear all over him and then removed his haert and chain it to his promise and that he could not break it.

_now with that done see ya i got to go and get to my castle so that i can get moved in._ said Jackle.

_sir are you sure reala will keep his word. said_ Chamelen.

_don't worry that spell is like a dubble eaged blade he also has to keep his end of the deal or he will get shocked by the spells effect._

_oh what a good plan sir._ said chamelen.

_now on to my new kingdom. _said Jackle

so sir what is next on the agenda?

only one thing that i want now is...

* * *

meanwhile in a dark realm with dark suits of armor and a lot of chopped of body parts.

in the core of this madhouse was a man in a dark robe and a blade on his side.

soon the two nightmaren from before appeared in the room.

_**so you two have returned i**_** see.** said the man in the robe.

_yes master and we come barring some bad news about dark__ flame._said Shadow Slash.

_**did he betray us.**___

_no sir he was defeated by Jackle._ said blaster knight.

**_before or after he got the mega ideya was activated_**

_before he got it to work and he did it in one shot._

**_WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE FOR A SECOND LEVEL NIGHTMAREN!?_**

_sir it seams that dark flame knew more about jackle then we realised._said shadow slash.

_**ERR AAAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET RID OF ONE NIGHTMAREN AND CONTROL ALL OF NIGHTOPIA?!**_

_om sir what is your real goal you know with this plan_

_easy my real goal is to get what i want and what i want is_

Jackle and the man in the robe at the exact same time. **FOR CLARIS TO BE MINE!**


	5. Chapter 4: help from a jester

now with Claris.

_oh how can things get worse then Eliot becoming a stalker. _said Claris.

_well he could try and kill you but knowing him he won't._ said the nightmaren that needs no introduction.

_oh nights. how are things going in nightopia?_

_not very good new nightmaren are showing up attacking eveyone. deamers or other nightmaren. _said Nights

_that does not sound good but do you have any idea who could be responsible for all this?_ said Claris.

_no at first i thought it was Wizeman but then they started attacking Reala._

_then who could it be. _said Claris

_someone wants to take control of nightopia everyone in both the dream world and nightmare are going to have to work together._

_well i hope thing get better back at nightopia see you soon nights._

_ya see you too. _said Nights and with that she... OH dang nabbit the rabbit i forgot to say that nights is a girl in this and my future story's. so... a to heck with it i'll just brake the forth wall when necessary. okay now on with the story with that nights went back to nightopia unaware of what is going to transpire.

* * *

now with one of the main stars of the show Jackle.

_sir are you sure about this i mean she is a human and your a nightmaren how can you make her like you._ said Chamelen.

_easy i'll just take her in the dead of night and find out what she likes._ said Jackle.

_sir that won't work i mean she will know what you are up to and try and contact nights. besides she will just wake up and say it was a dream._

_ah but that's the thing. i'm going to bring he trough the portal and not in her sleep._

_sir are you even sure that she can survive here and what we can do in order to make sure that she won't be declared kidnapped. _said Chamelen

_easy we will just have claris tell them that she is going to a friends place for the summer. _said Jackle

_good plan but how are we going to make her say that?_

_your right ah man now i got to think of another way to get her._

* * *

now with Elliot for some reason out side Claris's... window...0_0?

_so she has been talking with nights huh soon all the piece's will soon come into place._

then out of no ware a flouting hand appeared and broke the tree branch Elliot was sitting in.

_what the hey!? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (_CRASH). _ow._

soon a familiar chuckle was heard.

* * *

soon in the morning with claris. but really is Elliot a stalker?

soon claris had awaken from the dream were the man within the darkness saved her from the guy in the black cloak.

_why do i keep having that dream. _

_dear i got some good news for you. _said W. . claris's dad. okay time to shatter this thing wide open you see i don't know claris's dads real name so i made this his name. so now back to the story.

_okay dad i'll be right down._

_claris i know this may sound strange but i turns out that the school is making summer vacation longer and you can stay at Helens house for the summer._

_really thats great i get to hang out with my friends._

_but there is bad news to this as well elliot is also going over with will._

soon claris was filled with worries about what elliot will do to her.

_but if anything goes bad you can call me and i'll come and bring you home okay._

_okay. but were is mom?_

_shes at the hospital to check and see what is making her sick. _said Claris's Dad.

_oh._

_don't worry she will be okay i promise._

_so when am i going to Helens house. _said Claris

_later this afternoon._

* * *

meanwhile back with jackle.

someone new enters the story he kinda looks like a jester but has black lines for arms and legs, white gloves, jester shoes, eyes that look like 4 pointed shuriken and creepy red teeth. all fans of the klonoa games know this guy so say hello to Joka.

and 4 wall brake number three man that is three times i...

oh shut it you nimrode!

hey who are you

names Guntz and i'm tak.. (BASH!) ow... (THUD!)

okay now that he is taken care of now and no joka is not from nightmare i will explain later. and now back..

i'm not done... (BASH!). ow... (THUD!).

as i was saying back to the story.

_jackle i got information on claris that may make your first plan work and make it easier to get back to the castle._ said Joka.

jackle siting on his throne and was a bit more calm then usual.

what is it? said Jackle

_it seams that Claris is going to a friends place for the summer._

_that is great news and now all i need is for the right time and then i can sweep her off her feet. but when. _ said Jackle.

_sir maybe you could try when she is in need. kind of like a prince dose for a princess._ said Joka.

_ya you got a very good idea there joka. but now the only thing there that may not work is that that may not happen with someone you know is your friend._

_well what if she gets her heart broken by the person she cares about most._

_so your saying i help mend her heart if it gets broken and in return i gain her trust. _said Jackle.

_yes sir. that will be when you can begin to gain her heart. _said Joka.

_now to plan my next move._

* * *

now with claris once again.

alright now to get back at you for what you did and this time i brought back up!

oh not you again! wait... is that a metal gear?

ya now... (CLICK CLICK) holly S$?! is that a BFG 9000!?

ya now you stop making me brake the forth wall and get the F!?$ out!

okay sorry about that it will be the last time i brake the forth wall for the next 12 chapters. now back to the show.

_i hope elliot doesn't come i'm scared of what he will do to me._

_hey Claris it's good to see you. _said helen

_why Helen how are you._ said calris.

_good. but listen i now what's going on and if Elliot tries something to hurt you i will call the cops! _

_thank Helen._

_now let's get you settled in._

later.

_hey let us in._ said the jerk of the story Elliot with his friend will.

_Elliot good to see you now behave wail you are here._ said helen's mom.

_good to see you to now can i talk to Claris alone for say 30 minutes._

_i don't know i should ask her..._

_oh just let the boy talk to her._ said Helen's dad.

_yes now i get to make mine or see will regret it._ thought Elliot.

* * *

now at Jackle's castle.

SIR WE GOT A PROBLEM!

what is it Joka. i was having lunch.

SIR IT'S ELLIOT WE GOT OUR TOP PSYCHIC TO READ HIS MIND AND HE'S... HE'S...

he's what?

HE'S AT HELEN'S HOUSE AND IS GOING TO KILL CLARIS!

wail listening to this Jackle was drinking a fruit punch. that was soon sprayed across the room.

_**WHAT!?**_

_SIR WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO._

_i'm going to make Elliot wish he was **NEVER**** BORN.**_

* * *

why hello Claris. said Elliot.

this scared claris more then anything. she was alone with Elliot and she new he was mad.

_you thought you could avoid me didn't you well guess what YOU CAN'T!_

_ELLIOT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!_

_BECAUSE YOU ARE TO BE MINE!_

soon before Elliot could do anything, claris kick him right in the groin.

_YOUCH_!

soon claris was runing to the room she was staying in and barricaded the door.

_claris you get out of there in 3... 2..._

_one._ said a voice from behind him.

Elliot was terrified. he knew who said it.

it was Jackle.

_how are yo... you re... re... real?_

that's not what you should be asking right now what you should be asking is if you will survive my _**RAGE!**_

in the room claris was in see could hear quite screams of terror.

outside the room Elliot was shown waged on a hook on the door and face with the words "i'm an idiot" on his forehead knocked out.

_there you not going anywhere in that state._ said Jackle.

_what happened out there._ thought Claris.

Claris we met once again.

Claris turned around thinking Elliot was behind her but instead it was Jackle. the last time she had seen hime was in nightopia. AFTER wizeman was defeated.


	6. Chapter 5: a shock to the heart

hello every buddy it's me and now before we begin this chapter i like to say this is 1 of 3 story's that involve the cast of nights BUT they will not be the only adventure i'm going to wright about. but i will make stand alone storys that don't connect like a cowboy story with the desepticons. so now it's time to begin a serious chapter of the story.

* * *

one year before our story. Jackle was locked away in a tiny box. and completely insane

_hahahahahahaha! i wonder who i'm going to kill today. hahahahahahahaha! _

but soon he started to hear a song that confused him

_what is this? what is this noise?_

the song kept playing and would not stop.

_WHATS HAPPENING!?_

soon Jackle was in a blast of light that covered his body completely. then he is soon outside the light after a few minutes. but something was different. he was more calm. he was sane.

_the curse. it's gone... but how?_

soon a image of a girl was shown singing the song he heard. it was claris.

_the song of a maiden will set me free and soon unlock my destiny. of course a maiden will sing a song that will release me from my curse! i must thank her... but what if wizeman finds out i'm no longer under his control. he will just put me under his curse once more. i know i'll just fake still being insane to make him think i'm still under his control._

soon he had been called to the throne room there he was told all about nights helping dreamers to beat him. but he did not say who they were.s win he told him to fight nights. he let night win. but he did make it look real to trick him.

after that jackle did say thank you to claris and also he had gained her as a friend but he liked her more then that he was in love.

so now he had waited a year to make his move. and now. he would keep her safe at all cost.

* * *

now back to the story. p.s. that was a flash back.

_jackle? _said claris surprised by this development.

_yes it has been a long time has it not _said jackle.

_yes but why are you here?_

_to help keep you safe._

_but how are you in the waking world?_

_i got a great power that let's me go to the waking world and keep my powers. _said jackle.

_but how can you help keep me safe?_

_by taking you to nightopia._

_wait before we go can i write everyone a note so that they won't worry about me._

_of course._

and soon she wrote a note to make sure no one thought she was kidnapped. but she did have to write a bit of a lie to make sure no one thought she was crazy.

* * *

before this part starts i like to say that this is were the story turns to rated t for teen.

_ELLIOT YOU BASTARD! _said Helen

_hu? _said elliot.

_ELLIOT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU ASSHOLE!_

_wait what..._

_YOU TRIED TO KILL CLARIS!_

_uh oh..._

_now you have to the count of three to get out off here before i breack BOTH OF YOUR ARMS!_

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY I'M GOING!_

_helen what happened? _said Helen's mom

_elliot tied to kill claris! now i got to... hu?_

_what is it dear?_

_the phones dead._

* * *

outside helen's house. p.s. a new character is coming into the story and he is from the first game. but he got a new look.

_so when is the boss going to start operation soul form?_said Shadow Slash

_soon once he can tick the fool into helping us._ said blaster knight.

_ya then the boss will rule all with his true form!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

nearby someone was hiding in a bush, listening to their conversation.

_i must warn jackle before they can make their plan a reality._ said the man in the bush.

* * *

now with jackle and claris as they were flying through the sky.

_wow um... jackle are you sure this is safe?_

_of course i'm sure._

soon they went through the portal to nightopia.

soon they made it to jackle's castle and dropped down.

_so claris. what do you want to do?_

_can we go see nights?_

_sure._

_sir i got some bad news._

jackle turned around and saw an old friend. he looked like he was in his 30's but had a hint of being in his 20's. he also wore an old style japanese clothing and he had a ninjato. he had a strange color of hair it being green blue and yellow. and his eyes are red. but what came next surprised claris.

what is it gillwing?

_WHAT!? TH... THAT'S GILLWING!? BU... BUT GILLWING WAS A DRAGON!_

_ya... about that... most monster nightmaren have two forms._

_sir this is serious. _said Gillwing

_okay what's the problem?_

_someone is trying to destroy all of nightopia!_

_WHAT!? _said jackle and claris at the same time.

yes i heard two nightmaren...

wait... i thought that i me and nights were the only ones who could go to the waking... but jackle then remembered about dark flame. he was a nightmaren but he was in the human world.

_sir i know this is bad but we need to find out what their plan is._

_yes but in the mean time, claris i hope you don't mind seeing nights tomorrow do you? said Jackle._

_no not at all besides... aaaaoh. i'm need some rest._

_okay i'll see you later. _

later jackle was heading to Claris's room?

_i she must have a diary some ware._

soon he saw a book.

_is this her diary?_

soon he read it and was surprised by what he read.

SHE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!?


	7. Chapter 6: a trick up two sleeves

so now this part may get a bit more... how can i say it but... dramatic. but also when we get to see elliot as a guy who would not stop unless he gets what he wants. but... is there more to his greed?

but i would like to thank everyone for all the great revews iv'e been getting. so thanks you guys:)

* * *

we now start of not with Jackle but with Elliot. who is knocking on claris's house... door?

_MISTER SINCLAIR! MISTER SINCLAIR! I NEED YOU HELP! _said Elliot.

_what the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? _said Claris's dad.

_sir i'ts about claris she had been kidnapped..._

_i'm not stupid i know she would be two smart to get kidnapped by anyone and she's a black belt in karate._

_she a what in karate?_

_ya._

_anyway it wasn't a human who kidnapped her._

_then who?_

_it was Jackle! _said Elliot who was lying about her getting kidnapped but is hiding from him. the jurk. :(

what?

_i now you were a great magician at one point in your life. now i need your help to get to nightopia and to save claris._

* * *

way back before claris was born her father was once a magician. a magician who could use real magic. not only that but he also knew about nightopia.

but soon he had to stop his dream to make room for a more important one. his family.

p.s. there is a huge plot twist this guy is involved in later in the story.

* * *

_alright but it will take at least two weeks in order to make the portal. but if you so touch a hair on her head i will BREAK YOUR ARMS!_

Elliot looked afraid. _okay._

* * *

now back with jackle.

_sir are you all right?_ said Chamelen.

_no. i just found out claris has a crush on someone, and now i got to find a way to win her heart._

_sir why don't you try it slowly first?_

_because i know what will happen if it does not happen soon. Elliot will try and get to her and then kill her! _said jackle with a look of seriousness.

_sir i know but i think i can at least get you another month._

_how?_

_well i will need to go to the waking world and put up a blocker spell._

_... _jackle was thinking hard on this. he had to make sure she was safe and that he could trust Claris's friends. but he knew something that would change everything. he knew that if elliot killed claris...

the world would be doomed.

_...okay but you must make sure to gain the trust of some of Claris's friends and take on the form of a human to not raise any suspicion._

_yes my..._

_wait i'm not done. you can go IF you take joka with you._

_sir are you sure. he'll stick out like a sore thumb._

_yes. now go!_

* * *

now lets see what reala is...

(CLICK CLICK) i got you now punk!

oh come on! you! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL NOW FEEL MY WRATH! SEPHIROTH! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!

okay.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

thank you.

see you later.

okay oh and about that that. ya i got sephiroth to stop all attempts to steal my story. so now as i was saying. lets see what reala is doing right now.

soon we see reala writing a letter to someone... but to who?

_on behalf of our agreement... no. no. NO! a cant write a letter to her what so ever!_

_well maybe you could try and i don't know... just talk to her?_

_hm that... wait..._

reala turns around and see's nights right behind him.

_AH! NIGHTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?_

_just stopping by._

_yo... you know..._

_i know we have an agreement not to fight each other and put our differences aside._

_ya..._

_by the way. who are you righting to?_

_oh! ahh! th... that!? oh it's noth..._

_he was cut off by a kiss from nights._

_you don't have to hide your fealings just tell them okay_

_...okay._

soon nights left and with it a romance born. ya that's right i support nights x reala. go figure. _yes._

* * *

now in...

ha i'm back and this time you will PAY!

OH COME ON! OKAY THAT'S IT! SEPH...

oh you can't call him right now. he's dealing with my pal cloud.

YOU SON OF A BITCH! i hopped that i did not have to do this but you leave me no choice. MEGATRON! IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE!

HA like i would fall for...

you called?

HOLLY SHIT! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

what was that about?

i had to call you sense shit head over there called cloud to deal with sephiroth. oh by the way can you help him out with that?

sure. see you later.

okay now back to the story.

now in the waking world. we see a portal open up near helen's house.

so. this what the waking world looks like? said a person who looked like he was a runaway from the circus. aka joka. along with him was a teen with a top hat, purple clothes, green hair and looked like he was from a rich family. aka chamelen.

_no. all places in the waking world are a bit differant. but unlike our..._

_um remember i'm not from your world i'm from one that was DESTROYED! jerk._

_sorry i forgot but that is not important right now. what is important is that we get jackle a bit more time._

_ya your right. let's go._

_actually i need you to distract helen and her friends._

_oh. okay. i'll guess i'll see you later._

_ya oh and by the way. can you do a little recon for me and find out any new information._

_okay i'm on it._

* * *

now with two evil nightmaren.

_are you sure the boss won't mind that we went on lookout just so we could look for something?_

_yes. now shudup and help look for that crystal jack rammer._

_okay shadow blade._

_now we have to make sure that the boss gets the crystal and to make sure that no one finds out about it._

_okay. but i got to ask. what is the boss's name?_

_his true name. IS BLACK VOID! and once he is back to full power. he will rule all._


	8. Chapter 7: trouble appears

hi there o everyone and i would like to say that there will be not one but two sequels to this story. also that after the third story is done it dose not mean that there won't be anymore adventures for them. oh no. in fact the first three stories are just part of the realm of dreams arc. there are tons of other story that all inter connect. except for some stand alone stories. but also there is going to be a huge amount of cool stuff. but i will tell you if i am using an oc from someone later in the story. but before a start this chapter i would like to say one thing.

the next story will in include my very own oc.

Guntz: ya right. wait WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS THAT THERE!?

me: because i don't want any one to get confused about who is talking in this part of the story anymore.

Guntz: oh. by the way. i'm still going to steal your show.

me: nope. because a got a pal of yours to come by and say hello.

Klonoa: guntz what are you doing here i thought that you were going to the beach?

Guntz: CRAP I'LL BE BACK!

me: why do you want to steal my show anyways?

Guntz: because you ship...

me: don't spoil anything for the chapters to come and the new couple in the story. so just run off and hope i won't send on of my pals to get you in your sleep. i heard that you made someone very mad for what you did to her.

Guntz: wh... who?

me: oh don't you know? she will rip you to pieces when you stud her up.

Guntz: you mean?

me: yup. Leorina was very mad when you stud her up and then pissed when she found out you were just using her. p.s. she's coming here.

Guntz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

klonoa: man does he always scream like a little girl.

me: ya.

Klonoa: oh and by the way. is she really coming here?

me: nope. but she is in the sequel.

Klonoa: oh okay see you later,

me: now without any more stalls lets get to the story. ROLL IT MEGATRON!

* * *

lunchtime at jackle's place.

_so claris how are you?_

_okay. _

_good. good. but can i ask you something claris._

_sure._

_what type of music do you like?_

_well i kinda like all kinds of music._

but she did not know that jackle writing down what she had said. and also just liking to spend time with her.

_(yes i'm at a great start in this now all i need to do is find out more about her crush and maybe find out if he's a jurk looking to get laid or actually care about her. because no one. not even me will just use her for that.)_

_so do you want to see nights?_

_sure let's go._

* * *

so ya we see that jackle really does like claris for who she is and not for just a quick lay. also now i will be puting this to spit the story from my intervention. on with the show. p.s. i made it so that when ( ) appears it means their thinking not talking.

and now back to the story.

* * *

at the claris's house

_so when do you think this will be ready to activate?_

_i told you it would take some time to get the spell to work._

_yes i know but something tells me that the. WHATre may be complications to this plan._

meanwhile at the nightmaren base of operations in the wakeing world (aka a cardboard fort with words nightmaren base writen on the front of it.)

_okay just a little more effort and... there._

now back with the jurk Elliot and claris's dad.

_WHAT THE!?_

_what is it?_

_some one put up a blocker spell._

_WHAT!?_

_now it would at least a month before i can get the portal ready._

_i say again WHAT!?_

* * *

now lets see what Joka is doing.

_(okay i need to find something to do. i'm going to lose it. wait.) WHAT THE HECK!?_

what he was seeing was the road completely put into wall like barriers. along with telephone lines were cut. and an very very sneaky feeling that some thing did this.

_i better go and tell chamelen._

* * *

now it's the villains turn.

_my lord i have some good news. we found a gem that can create mega maren._

_**my you actually did a good job this time shadow blade. but we still need to get to nightopia and find claris. **_

_yes but i do have some bad news sir._

**_what is it?_**

_it seams that some one put up a blocker spell to make sure we can't get to nightopia._

**_WHAT!? THIS COULD CAUSE OUR PLAN TO GO DOWN THE DRAIN YOU MORON!_**

_sir you got a message from our human comrade._

_**put him on screen now.**  
_

soon a kid we seen before comes onto the screen.

**_sir i have some info about who put up the blacker spell. but i'm going to need a few guards to make sure that the one who made the spell is destroyed._**

**_do as you must. and make sure no one finds out your real name got it blue claw._**

**_i under stand completely master._**

**_but one more thing. i want you to bring our little assassin with you.  
_**

**_WHAT BUT SIR. he has and ego the size of new york city._**

**_you think i like the idea? i hate it as much as you do but he's the only one we got to make sure our enemy's do not get the upper hand._**

**_right sir i'll be on my way._**

_my lord are you sure that this is good idea?_

**_if any one finds out my true name i will soon face the wrath of the king of nightmare himself._**

_why would want to face you?_

**_for i know that my plan will cause him to reveal himself to be alive. and a fact he wants to keep from his..._**

* * *

me: well that ends this chapter.

megatron: hey zac you might have a problem on your hands soon.

me: why.

sepheroth: sense you brought me here my fangirls are going to try and get in here.

me AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH quick block the door and put up the mini gun towers. also get heavy to kill any ff7 sepheroth or yaoi girls that appear near here.

megatron: wait. why are you worried about yaoi girls?

me: because cloud was in the last chapter and some crazy chicks like to ship cloud x sepheroth.

megatron: oh... should i call for some backup?

me: yes and ... i hate to say this... call... master hand.


	9. Chapter 8: the enemy troops attack

okay guys i got some news for you and it's mostly about this story. the first bit of news is that the new couple is in this chapter. the next is that a new character comes in. but i do have some bad news...

megatron: THE YAOI FANGIRLS BROUGHT HATERS TO ATTACK US!

sepheroth: and trans...

megatron: do not say that last part.

deadpool: hey what's going on?

me: DEADPOOL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

deadpool: well master hand was sick so i came instead and i brought a pal of mine to help out with getting rid of the yaoi fan girls.

ridley: yo.

me: okay ridley go and help heavy kill all the hatters and yaoi fan girls. deadpool you help megatron block the doors.

ridley and deadpool: okay.

me: now on with the show.

* * *

_hey nights._

_claris!? what are you doing in nightopia!?_

_i... fell a sleep during class._

_you shouldn't do that but you have to wake up fast or..._

_nights are you here?_

_oh no! it's reala! nights we have to get out of here quick of he'll..._

_there you are nights. you said to meet at the outside of the dream gate to go on our date. why weren't you... wait... why is claris here?_

_YOU TWO ARE DATING!? _

_yes me and reala are dating. but you can not tell ell..._

_about that. _soon jackle appeared from behind a bush.

_WHY IS HE HERE!?_

_he... well... you see... he kinda saved me from being killed by... elliot._

**WHAT!?**

_yes i saved claris from elliot and brought her here to nightopia to keep her safe... hey do you hear something?_

soon right out of the ground came hundreds of black tare like nightmaren. along with ones wearing full body armor and holding giant blades... ya this is going to get bad for our heroes.

_well... this is new. hey claris... i hope you don't mind if... _he was cut off by claris trowing one of the armored guys towards the tare ones.

_WOW. WHEN COULD SHE DO THAT!?_

_sense she took kung foo, karate, and self defence._

everyone looks at nights freaked out by her knowing this.

_what? she tells me what she does every week._

_okay less talk more fight! HI YA! _jackle did a drop kick to an armor clad mightmaren's face and lonched him into his the other evil nightmaren.

soon claris kick one of the tare nightmaren only to have it block the blow... and then get hit with a pure magic energy ball from reala that made it explode.

_when could you..._

_no time for talk just keep fighting back._

soon nights went for a paraloop and took out ten tare nightmaren but nearly got hit by an armor maren if not for reala.

soon jackle started to use his playing card and took out 25 armor meren with just one.

_the_y _just keep coming. _

_there has to be a way to stop them._

_ya. there... _just then claris gets cut by one of the armor meran... and this made jackle pissed.

_THAT DOES IT! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, HURTS, CLARIS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! IT'S TIME I TAKE YOU ALL DOWN! _soon instead of a card jackle holds his hand out and gathered dark energy, which he turned into a handle for a weapon in this case a...

HOLY SHIT! HE HAS A FREACKING BATTLE AXE!? WHEN DID HE GET THAT!?

_i don't normally use my true weapon during battles i know i can win and i'm pretty good with my cards. BUT YOU HURT CLARIS SO YOU GET THE_ **HELL BRINGER!**

_he named his axe t__he hell bringer? and did he just say THAT HIS CARDS AREN'T HIS TRUE WEAPON!?_

soon jackle swung his axe with incredible force. so much force that he actually made a wave of energy come out. with that half of the enemy nightmeran were defeated.

soon a new nightmeran apperaed p.s i do not own this character. he had gears for part of his horns and had a lot of brown. he was the head of research and developments and information retrieval for jackles team.

_sir could you leave some for a demonstration of my new attack._

_okay rascal. but call volture for medical assistance, claris is hurt._ p.s. i do not own volture.

_i'm okay really... ugh..._

_no you're not. rascal can your new attack takeout the rest of these guys?_

_yes it can. watch._ **TINKER TOY BOMBER BRIGADE!  
**

soon a army of little toy solders came with nukes tied to there backs went towards the nightmeran and said this.

_**SUPER BOOM TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!**_

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* **and with that the enemy was destroyed.

_all done sir._

_good now lets go back to base._

* * *

_sir i have some bad news about our ambush squad..._

_**what is it?**_

_jackle was able to destroy half of them..._

**_well that ain't good news. but i don't see..._**

_in one normal attack. _

**_WHAT!? how could a level two nightmeran beat an army of level 1's!?_**

_i do not know sir. but i think i now a way to make sure he wont do it again._

_**how?**  
_

_by destroying the mega ideya we can stop his new found power from reaching it's max._

_**... i like that idea. get the giga meran ready for an attack on jackle home base! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

me: that ends this chapter of the story but next time we meet a new face in the waking world and see who their hired gun is.

deadpool: and we got some more good news! we got rid of the haters and yaoi fan girls along with the... is megatron here?

me:no.

deadpool: and the transformer megatron fangirls!

megatron: THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO SAY THE HOLE TIME!?

me: yes.

megatron: well at least they did not bring the other fan girl group.

me: see ya i'm going to watch that mystery skulls ghost animated music video.


End file.
